


I'm Only Human

by Currently_Obsessed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren gets turned into a girl, Female Eren Yeager, Gender or Sex Swap, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Eren gets turned into a girl. And let's just say that he's not too happy. And neither is his superior officer, Captain Levi. And not just because Eren is still taller than him.(As you can see, I love this Fanfic trope)





	I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this does well, I'll add more and make the chapters longer.

I was feeling sick.

Bloated.

And overall shitty.

Mikasa and Armin must have noticed, but no one else did.

Hange's experiments were starting to wear me down. And whatever she injected me with this morning made me nauseated. Captain Levi just glared at me as I tried not to retch all over the floor of the basement of the Survey Corps Headquarters. 

I was slightly light headed as we all cleaned. But I couldn't tell if it was from the chemicals we were using or not.

"Hey shitty brat!" Captain Levi said. I turned and saluted, the outside of my right fist over my heart and my left arm behind my back. He looked slightly pissed off. And no one wanted a pissed off Levi.

"Yes Sir?" I questioned. I prayed that I wasn't being reprimanded.

"Hurry up and clean, I want this place to practically shine," He said, his mouth hidden by his handkerchief. His hair also had a handkerchief over it. Some here think that he looks silly, standing at only 5'3 and in his cleaning garb. 

Honestly I didn't. I don't care what he wears. It's not bothering anyone. And my mother, Carla always told me not to judge someone based on there appearance. And I don't. At least not consciously. The only one I judge is Jean, but that's because I know he's a dick to me. He proved that in boot camp.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" I said and went back to washing the windows. I heard him tsk as he went back to dusting the shelves. 

I heard Jean snicker as he swept. I shot him a discreet glare before I went back to wiping the window before me.

* * *

That night was absolutely the worst. I was too hot with the one thin blanket I dared to keep over my body, but I was freezing if I kicked it off me. I didn't know what was wrong with me. And it didn't help that I was chained to the bed so make sure I didn't bite myself in my sleep.

I whimpered as I tossed and turned. I hated not being able sleep; it would show in the morning for sure. Then I'd get in trouble for not being able to sleep. 

I drifted in and out of sleep, but I couldn't do a damn thing about it. And I couldn't even get truly comfortable with the damn chains. This damn Titan form of mine was more trouble than it was worth. Not that Hange would agree with that.

And even if I don't get any sleep tonight, she still might try and experiment on me in the morning.

* * *

When I finally got to sleep it was not very deeply and everything felt tingly. 

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by Levi shaking me. He looked pissed. I tried to sit up, but I instantly found a sword at my throat. I looked up at the Captain with fear in my eyes. I wanted to say something, but I found my voice was not cooperating.

"Who are you?! Where is Eren!?" 


End file.
